thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bye George
Bye George is the twelve and last episode of the seventh series. Plot George has been working with the little engines and is waiting for Percy to take him to a new workplace. George is insulting Skarloey and Rheneas when Percy arrives. When they leave, the two engines are pleased to see George go. George grumbles all the way to an old branch line, much to the annoyance of Percy. The branch line is to be turned into a new road. Percy is still fuming when he meets Thomas, and they agree to just ignore George's rude remarks. George is enjoying himself when Thomas races by. George calls to him, but Thomas does not notice him twice. Believing he was being ignored, George becomes insulted. When they reach the crossing that intersects the unused railway with the active one, George deliberately tarmacs the rails, knowing it is not properly finished. Thomas soon runs through on the same line; the signalman has forgotten to warn his driver about the tarmacked crossing because he has fallen asleep. Thomas derails and crashes through a barn. The next day, Percy explains to Gordon what had happened but Gordon takes no notice. Later on, George is working in a station yard when Duck arrives with some trucks, but George is blocking the way. A truck is still on the main line, but the signalman has already set the points for Gordon. Before Gordon and the express can be alerted, Gordon rushes through and hits the truck, sending it flying through the air, and smashing to pieces when it hits the ground, much to Duck's horror. At the next station, Gordon is worried that the Fat Controller will be cross about what happened. He is cross, but not with Gordon; with George. As punishment, the Fat Controller sends George to saw wood at the timber yard for a whole week so that he can learn himself some better manners. Thomas and Percy arrive to see him a few days later and Thomas jokes that George will just be rude as before once his punishment is over, though George's expression says that he might not. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Skarloey * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (does not speak in Us version) * Edward (cameo) * Troublesome Trucks (cameos) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (cameo) * Duke (portrait; cameo) Locations * Boulder Quarry * Norramby Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Tower Windmill * Crosby * Crosby Yard * Wellsworth * The Scrapyards (mentioned) Trivia * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is seen in the signal box. * When Gordon says, "I'm the greatest! Just watch me fly by!", the footage is sped up. * Duke's old shed can be seen in the background when Thomas and Percy talk to George at the mill. Goofs * When Percy passes through the fishing village, his train gains a brake van. In addition, when Percy meets up with Thomas, the brake van changes, and in Thomas' shot, the model of a driver or a fireman can be seen laying down in the background. * In the close up shot George's eyes appear to have scratches on his pupils. * As the narrator says "Thomas didn't hear," the face of the last truck is crooked. * When Thomas breaks through the barn, his wheels appear to have no movement at all. * In the shot where Thomas bursts out of the barn, the planks briefly change positions and smoke is suddenly bursting out indicating a film cut. * In a long shot of George in the yard, the track which Gordon runs on dead ends. * Wires are sticking out of George when he blocks Duck's way and when he is yelling at Thomas. * When Gordon races through with the express, studio equipment is visible in the shot from Gordon's point of view. * In some shots of Gordon, he is not pulling any coaches. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound when he whistles at the station. * In the Danish dub, the last line is said by George instead of the narrator. Category:Season 7 Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret